


Never Losing You Again

by OtakuLuv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: A one-shot. Yami is still suffering from the duel when he fought against Rapheal, and even though Yugi is returned to him, Yugi tries to convince Yami that it wasn't his fault.





	

_"Pharaoh, No! I won't let this happen to you!"_

_The Pharaoh looked up at the one who defeated him with a sadden expression, only to know what would become of his lost. To be captured and have his sould being used for Dartz's evil plans._

_Then suddenly, he felt a push behind him. As the push made him move a bit, almost making him trip, the Pharaoh looked to see who it was that did that. Than his eyes widen by confusion._

_"Yugi! No! What are you doing here?!"_

_"The seal only needs one of us. So I'm letting it take me instead." a small voice said as the sight of a serene smile appeared before it started to vanish._

_By the answer that he gave the Pharaoh, his eyes became widen by greif. Knowing that the seal itself only needed one soul. "No! Yugi!"_

_Then he was gone as the green light took one who he held dear too..._

Yami woken from the nightmare he had once again. Seeing how its getting more worst by the minute. Resting his head against his palm, he could feel a drip of sweat sliding down from his cheek.

He looked next to him. As he did, he gave a smile, and gave out a deep calming breath. He was safe and sound. A young boy with three-tri spiky hair color with: purple, golden, and black, same as the Pharaoh himself, was sleeping next to him, sliently. Dreaming away.

Every since Yugi has return, even though he knows that Yugi has forgiven him, he cannot forget of the mistake that he did. The Pharaoh knew the cost of using that dangerous dark magic and yet with his dark side corrupting him, he used it despite of the boy’s warning. In the end, Yugi was the one who paid the price for it for taking his place.

He never wanted to hurt his friend, let alone being captured. The only thing he wanted to do was to win the duel. But his darkness caved in on him and he turned his back onto his monsters, the trusts that he had, and most of all his protection over the one who was next to him.

Seeing as though there were some movement in the bed, young Yugi was woken up seeing that there was someone who was sitting up from the bed. Having his head rested in his palm.

Yugi rubbed his eye a bit to see more clearly. As he did, he noticed that his friend was troubled by something.

"Yami?" he asked quitely, as he placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder. By the sudden touch, from his parner, Yami lifted his head up, seeing that the young one was worried. "Are you alright?"

To not make Yugi more worried anymore then he already is, Yami smiled at him and nodded. Yugi gave a frown. "Of course. Sorry. Did I wake you, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. "No." he wanted to ask. About what has been bothering him. Every since they defeated Dartz, Yugi noticed that the spirit was acting differently.

"Yami..." he started.

"What is it?" Yami respond.

Yugi hestiaited on asking him. But he had to know. "Have you been feeling alright? Cause every since the battle with Dartz, you've seemed very...distracted with something."

Yami's eyes widen by the young's ones qustion. He turned away. As he did, he clutched his hands together. Knowing if he were to betray his friend again, he would get hurt once more, or even worst.

Yami turned back to Yugi as he gave a light grin. "Its nothing, Yugi. Really, I'm fine."

"But Yami, please, if there is something wrong, I would like to hep you." Yugi suggested. He narrowed his eyes, as he gave out a deep breath. Seeing as how he won't answer the question; "I know what happened afterwards with the duel that we had against Rapheal, when I was taken."

Yami's eyes widen. "For how long?"

"Since after we got back together. The others told me all about it." he explained.

"I see." Yami muttered.

Talking about it wasn't making him feel any better. In fact, it was making him worst. Just by rethinking of what happened and knowing that it was all because he caved into his darkness that was inside of his heart, he never want that to come back again. He dosen't want it to hurt Yugi ever again.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi looked at him in a concern way. "Yami?"

"Even though you told me, that you've forgiven me, I can't stop thinking about it." he whispered upsettingly.

Yugi's eyes squinted. Knowing that the Pharaoh was still upset from that duel, he could tell that he was really suffering. "Yami, it wasn't you're fault." he wanted to reasure the Pharaoh that he's forgiven him.

"But you were taken. I was suppose to be the one who lost the duel against Rapheal and having my soul taken, and yet, you paid for my mistake. I...I don't know what I will do if that happened again." Yami gripped his palm against his forehead as the pain was reopening. "What if I were to betray you again? You lost your soul because of me."

"But you came and you saved me!" Yugi said suddenly, loudly. Yami looked down at his parner's eyes. As Yugi's hand clutched onto Yami's sleeve. "You got rid of the darkness that was inside of you when you fought against me. Its gone now!"

"Yugi," he muttered. He placed his hand over top of the little one's hand. "It might come back."

Yugi shook his head. "It won't! I know it won't! Cause not only you have me with you, but don't forget, that everyone else is beside you. You're not alone, Yami."

Thinking about what his friends meant to him, Yami squinted his eyes as he gave a smile knowing that Yugi's words helped him. He moved his arm around Yugi's head as he embraced him.

Yugi was caught by the sudden hug that the Pharaoh was giving him. But he didn't mind.

"Yami,"

He looked down at the boy as he started to move closer towards him. Before Yugi knew it, Yami's lips were against his. As they felt the connnection becoming stronger. Having their lips touching each other, Yugi couldn't help it as a small bright blush appeared onto his face.

The Pharaoh parted away from the boy's lips. Knowning that he will never make a mistake of losing him ever again. "I promise you, Yugi. I will always protect you."

Yugi gave a smile seeing that the spirit was true to his word. That they will always be together no matter where they go.


End file.
